I'm the Man for you Sango
by Sangos-Gal
Summary: The lovely Sango is set to choose between two handsome men. Bankotsu and Miroku then have to compete for Sango's heart. The story becomes none other than a romantic tragedy throughout the chapters. Read and find out more!


**Disclaimer**: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is a MirokuxSango, BankotsuxSango story. And a little but of InuyashaxKagome. I'd like our reviewers to vote for which man gets the lovely Sango. I'll be keeping a tally. So vote away for your favorite couple! **

**SUMMARY: **The lovely Sango is set to choose between two handsome men. Bankotsu and Miroku then have to compete for Sango's heart. The story becomes none other than a romantic tragedy throughout the chapters. Read and find out more!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, this day had been horrible in Sango's world. She hated herself for being so worried about the feminine difficulties she'd encountered that morning (her hair wouldn't stop frizzing, the pair of shoes she wanted to wear had been chewed up by her new kitten, her favorite tee was still being washed), but couldn't help but feel self-conscious as she walked herself out the door. Despite the fact the amount of people loitering around the park had greatly diminished, there was still a large number of people scurrying around, enjoying the day.

Off to the side sat Sango Taijiya engrossed in the afternoon's work; examining and poking her fingers through her pencil case. After realizing she had left her favorite pen at home, Sango groaned inwardly. How in the world could she work with a blunt pencil and an eraser that looked like it had been chewed up? Pfft, whatever. She would figure out a way to get herself a little optimistic.

The sky was dim, but the sunlight streaming through the clouds was more than enough to work by. The atmosphere was a calming one, the scratching of pencils and light rustling of fabric attempting to soothe her tense nerves. But Sango still couldn't help raising her right hand from her daily work reviews for her grade nine class, pencil and all, to brush back against her hair. It had only been cut about a week and a half before, and the change was still fresh.

The highschool was known to be quite rebellious-- and Sango? There was no way Sango could handle students like _Hideki_. Song of Kouga and Ayame. The kid who sneered, made disruptions in class and, as rumor had it, hit a teacher for telling him to shut up. Of course, he wasn't expelled. Just merely _suspended_. Sango could practically picture the infuriating child sneer in triumph for not being expelled.

She had a maudlin feeling that her ways wouldn't help the kid anyway. Shaking the indecisive thoughts from her head, Sango exhaled noisily and focused her attention on her work.

"No, no," Sango shook her head, talking to herself silently, head bent, "That's preposterous." There was no way she was starting the freshman's off with fatty acid's. Maybe just grade eight review was fine? Or covalent bonds and ionic bonds would be appropriate? She crossed the 'fatty acids' section off and scribbled on idly.

Truthfully, she was excited to teach her new class. They looked like a nice bunch. She just hoped, and prayed quite a few times, that Hideki had no way of getting his classes changed and end up starting off in Sango's science. And apparently, Hideki's worst subject was science. Ironic is wasn't math.

Setting the pencil into her pencil case, Sango stretched, eyes closed in concentration. Polymers and Monomers were definitely for the grade tens...it would've been better if she knew any of the teacher's phone numbers. Then she could call them up and...again, preposterous. She was sure teacher's didn't call each other up over the weekend. That was simply ridiculous--

And there it was. A bull dog, staring at Sango, unfortunately not on a leash. Sango lowered her stretched arms down gradually, eyes locked with the dog. Hopefully Sango's exposed legs (she was wearing a knee-length skirt), weren't all that tasty looking. Gulping away her desire to run whilst screaming for help, Sango simply stared and the dog stared back.

_Great. _No sudden movements and you're fine, Sango. But really, how long was the dog going to goggle at her for? And where was the damned owner? There was no way in hell Sango was getting chased and then make an embarrassment of herself. Maybe the guy with the red hat was its owner-- or the woman not too far away with her 5 year old son...it was definitely not the old woman who sat on the bench far off from Sango.

So much for working.

Sango sat, frozen on the bench, notes and all ruffled messily beside her. Puppies were fine. Cats were adorable. Bull dogs on the other hand, were hard enough to just look at. She hated the slobber they made, the wrinkles they had and the stiffness they held. And the black bull dog that continued to stare at Sango, was utterly repulsive.

If she had been wearing her glasses, she would have seen a lot more to the ugliness and hopefully through the tough surface and into his playfull little mind. No. Never. Sango found bull dogs repulsive. No matter how much she fell in love with animals, bull dogs never came close to the top of the list. In fact, they never even made it to the list.

Sango decided to test the dog. She raised her hand, to once again, brush back against her hair and tuck a loose strand behind her ear. She noticed how the dog's ears perked up in attention and then his tail began to wag happily. A sigh of relief and then Sango calmed. The dog merely wanted to play. Her legs weren't that tasty after all.

But Sango still had it against letting the dog near to herself. She would not let the dog chew up her papers, drool on her new skirt and distract her from her work and reviews. She had still kept herself fairly still.

Surely Sango would accidentally make a hand gesture not meant for the right occasion and then end up having the dog pounce on her and lick her face off. Sango let her hands drop to her lap and folded them neatly. No more hand movements. Perfect Sango. Just perfect for an artist to work on you.

Of course, this wasn't only one reason she hated bull dogs, or many other scary dogs she would pass by every morning. She was, in fact, allergic to dogs. And speaking of allergies--

Sango let her mouth waver open, the pressure of a sneeze gradually building up, then--

"_Chie_!" sneezed, hand pressed against her nose and mouth deliberately, the sneeze barely making it out her nose and mouth. And then scrunching up her face, Sango pulled a tissue from her back pack, containing various school items, a basketball, towel and a box of tissues stuck snugly in between. Sango wiped her stuffy nose, which now had a reddish color forming on the tip of her nose.

---------------------------------

"Stay still." drawled a sleek voice from behind her. The man's voice was strangely familiar. But that _was_ the reason Sango immediately took response to that voice, stiffening her back and pursing her lips in fear. It was too bad the sunlight had diminished, and the park was oddly quiet.

Everyone had already left? Was she so into wiping her nose, that she hadn't even noticed that the dog had left his position to pee against a water fountain not too far from her? Sango parted her lips, exhaling quietly and then speaking bravely.

"And I if I don't stay still," Sango began, hands clenching the pencil she held, "What will you do, _Naraku_?" she heard her ex laugh, chuckling away at her bravery. He was one to _hate, _loathe and stalk his exes. Especially Sango. She could practically sense the hate radiating from his body.

He was probably waiting for the opportunity all day. Just stalking her. But Sango had ways to wiggle her way out of his grasp every now and then. But now-- now, it was just merely a man holding _what ever_ weapon in his hands, and a woman who could barely breath from the fear she held in her chest.

"Either way, Sango," he spoke again in a hissing manner, "You will pay." and she could feel him retreating further away from her as a light was shone in her direction.

"Everything alright, ma'am?" the guard asked steadily, watching Naraku disappear out of the park suspiciously. Sango nodded, mouth held in a tight line, and as she spoke, her voice wavered slightly, "I-I'm alright. Thank you, officer."

-------------------------------

"Are you sure it was him?" Kagome asked, elbows propped neatly upon her bed as Sango nodded for the upteenth time, eyes closed in exhaustion, "Like _absolutely_ sure it was Naraku?" Sango opened her left eye, a glare passed onto the black-haired woman before her. Kagome gave Sango the 'I'm-just-making-sure' look and then beeped the wordings into her cell, sending her boyfriend a text message.

The door of the house burst open almost immeidately, Inuyasha grumbling and throwing his cell phone onto the bed moodily, "You've been fucking text messaging me for an _hour_. You know I hate reading, Kagome." he snapped, scrunching up his face and throwing his jacket onto the floor in an agonizing way.

"I didn't want you to _talk_ to me while you were in a meeting. I was only making it easier for you, stupid." Kagome replied just as angrily as she scooped his jacket off the floor and hung it over the sofa. "Feh." he added stubbornly as he gave Kagome a quick kiss on the cheek and turned toward Sango reluctantly, "'Sup Sango."

"Yo." she replied, not even looking up from the bed as she flipped through the channels tiredly.

"I'd be out beating the shit out of Naraku tonight for you, but he's probably gone into hiding again. Fucking bastard." he added grumpily as Sango waved it off with a hand and took the sentence as a compliment.

"Look," Kagome began, perching herself gingerly on the bed beside Sango and speaking in a feverish, excited voice, "The only way to keep yourself safe from Naraku is to--"

"--start dating again?" Sango took a stab at it, half-lidded as she took in Kagome's content features.

"Exactly!" Kagome squealed happily, clapping her hands together as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked himself to the kitchen for a sandwich, "I've already got a bunch of people on the line for you. There's Kouga, he's divorced now."

"Nuh-uh," Sango shook her head, "His son is Hideki. You know. The one student I was telling you about. And plus, he's all crazy for you."

"Then _make_ him crazy for yourself," Kagome added fiercely. She hated the fact that Kouga still had feelings for her and took a jump at it whenever she could, "then there's also, Bankotsu. Lovely guy, the one with the--"

"--ugly tattoo?" Sango quirked an eyebrow idly as Kagome ignored her.

"--sexy tan and long hair," Kagome continued, "How's Hojo?" Sango shook her head almost immediately and was back to flipping channels again, "Sesshoumaru?" Sango had began to cough, her face turning red in amusement, "Miroku?" Sango had herself on her back now, bellowing with laughter at Kagome's words, "KURANOSUKE?"

Then-- wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye, Sango straightened herself and took her last words into thought, "Maybe. He's too _nice_ though." Kagome slapped a hand over her forehead in annoyance, "What kind of turn off is that? He's nice! Take advantage of that! You don't want to be with a bastard like me!"

"_Hey_!" Inuyasha's voice came through the kitchen as Kagome and Sango burst into fits of giggles.

"Speaking of men who you can date Sango," Inuyasha trooped out of the kitchen, ready to rat Kagome out, "Little miss perfect set you up a date with Miroku today and Kuranosuke tomorrow." Sango's amused face turned into an irritable, haughty profile and she rounded on her best friend red in the face, "YOU WHAT?" Sango slipped off the bed and paced around the room, shaking her hands in nervousness and anger.

"It's just a FRIENDS date, Sango!" Kagome hurried beside Sango once again, glaring daggers at Inuyasha, who backed into the kitchen once again, "Only for a little while! Consider it please? They agreed to it! Don't hurt them! Oh and Bankotsu agreed for the day after Kuranosuke. So you have three dates."

Sango's left eye twitched.

"Oh I'll do more than hurt if that hentai even so lays a finger on me!" Sango thundered, hands balled into fists now. Then closing her eyes, Sango flinched as Kagome's nervous face came into view and Sango threw her arms into the air, yelling out the inevitable, "_Sure_! Anything for you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: How was it? Good, bad, okay? Review&&Vote as soon as possible, please:


End file.
